nuevos alumnos, nueva familia y mas secretos
by Pinsel D34CM43
Summary: ¡Kid tien primos! y de los mas extraños, una ninfa-shinigami, una dhampira y un hombre lobo, ¿ayudaran estos nuevos personajes a saber lo que siente kid por Chrona y viceversa? Mal Summary, KidxChrona! y leve Ooc


**hola mundo~ aqui dejando otro fic, espero q les guste, bueno creo q eso es todo lo q tengo q decir**

**desclairmer: s-o-u-l e-a-t-e-r n-o m-e p-e-r-t-e-n-e-c-e !no es mio! solo la historia º\(o0o)/º**

* * *

**¡¿Primos?**

Caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen apresurando el paso para llegar al Death Room, hoy no había clases-porque Black Star ocasiono una explosión en el salón-así que no había ningún alumno en la escuela, o eso creía hasta que esculle unos pasos detrás de mí.

-hola-

-waaaaaaaaaaaaa-grite pero al darme cuenta de quién era me tranquilice-ah… Chrona me has asustado-

-l-lo l-lamento Kid-kun-

-jejeje no importa-dije-¿qué haces aquí?

-umm… estaba dando un paseo es que en mi ''habitación'' me siento aburrida y sola-dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz

-y Ragnarok-

-el, umm…a si… el me dijo que iba a ir a ver una película con Liz-

-ha…espera ¿una película con Liz?-pregunte incrédulo

-si no te lo dijo- me dijo Chrona acercando su rostro al mío, y no sé porque la mire a los ojos, eran de un azul aclaro pero de un momento a otro de estos aparecieron una pequeña serpiente espera ¿serpiente?, pero como…

-Kid-kun ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Chrona devolviéndome a la realidad

-¿eh? Si… si estoy bien-tartamudee a lo que ella solo se limito a sonreír

-y tu q-que h-haces a-aquí-pregunto

-ah cierto se me olvidaba mi padre me llamaba y ¡llevo retrasado diez minutos!-

Apenas me dio tiempo para despedirme de ella y salí corriendo en dirección al Death Room

-Hola Kid-me saludo mi padre

-Hola padre, para que me llamabas-pregunte

-veras tenemos unos alumnos nuevos y están por venir, de hecho ya están cerca-en eso la puerta se abre mostrando a tres personas, una chica de cabellos rosados lacio y corto y de ojos rojos con una blusa rosada y falda negra y botas negras, un chico de cabellos rubios ojos marrones y tenía una playera amarilla y pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color y por ultimo una chica de cabellos celestes peinada con odango (*) y ojos azules con un vestido azul y zapatos negros.

-lamentamos...haber llegado…tarde...Shinigami-sama…-dijo jadeante el chico

-no te preocupes Ghrian-kun- dijo mi padre

-lo lamento es que esta chupasangre es muy lenta-dijo el tal Ghrian mirando a la chica peli rosa, ¿porque le dijo chupasangre?

-mi culpa tu fuistes el que se retraso perrito hogareño- dijo la pelirosa

-ya chicos tranquilícese no fue culpa de nadie-dijo la otra chica-shinigami-sama lamento esto es que los dos no se llevan muy bien usted ya sabe porque-

-si…buen chicos presten atención-dijo mi padre a lo cual los dos dejaron de pelear para mirarlo

-Kid-dijo mirándome-ellos son tus primos Ghrian, Roz y Blauw-dijo mi padre mientras yo estaba en shock por lo que acaba de decir, como es que jamás supe que tenia primos yo creí que el único familiar que tenia era mi padre y resulta que ¡tengo primos!

-Kid, hijo, me estas escuchando-me dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¡SON MIS PRIMOS!-grite exaltado

-si-

-porque no me lo dijiste-pregunte

-quería darte una sorpresa-

Voltee a mirar a mis ''primos'' que estaban igual que yo

-bueno ahora que somos primos, yo soy Blauw Melíades(*), soy una ninfa-shinigami-

-¿ninfa-shinigami?-

-sí, mi hermano se caso con una ninfa de los fresnos (*)-dio mi padre

-tu hermano-

-si –

-y como es que jamás supe que tenias un hermano-pregunte

-el no quiere saber nada con respecto a tu padre por el accidente que…-empezó a decir la chica de cabellos rosa quien supuse que es Roz pero fue callada por Ghrian

-que accidente-pregunte a mi padre

-es no te lo puedo decir Kid-

-porque es secreto, pronto lo sabrás-me dijo Roz-yo soy Roz Báthory, soy un arma-

-y soy Ghrian Woolf, también soy un arma-

-¿Báthory (*)?, eres un vampiro-dije señalando a Roz

-sí, bueno no soy un vampiro mi padre lo es y mi madre es tu tía, hermana de tu madre-

-entonces eres un dhampiro-dije y ella solo asintió

-y el es un hombre-lobo-dijo Blauw señalando a Ghrian

-dejando todo esto de lado para que nos llamo padre-pregunte

-verán, hay una bruja la cual ha secuestrado a tres alumnas del Shibusen de la clase NOT-

-secuestrado-dijo Roz

-así es-

-y quienes son-pregunte

-Tsugumi Harudori, Meme Tatane y Anya Hepburn-

-y para que las secuestro-pregunto Blauw

-la bruja las tiene como rehenes y…-dijo mi padre pero fue interrumpido por una gran explosión, y entonces me acorde de que Chrona seguía en los pasillos del Shibusen y no en su habitación, cuando estaba dispuesto a salir alguien entro y ese alguien era Chrona que estaba sangrando de su brazo

-Shi-shinigami-sama… una b-bruja…esta a-atacando la ciu-ciudad…-en ese momento Chorna se desmallo

* * *

**dicionario-vocabulario:**

**(*) el peinad de serena de la serie sailor moon**

**(*) En la mitología griega, las ****Melias** o **Melíades** eran las ninfas de los fresnos, **Melia** es descrita como hija de Océano (ahi porque blauw esta vestida de azul)

**(*) lo mismo que en el anterior**

**(*) es el apellido de la condesa ****Erzsébet (Elisabeth** o **Elizabeth) Báthory, es una vampiresa que se alimentava de sangre para ser hermosa**

* * *

**!me voy a comer un excalibur! !muahahah! XD**

* * *

**q tal mis simetricos lectores XD**

**se preguntaran de donde saque los nombre de Roz, Ghrian y Blauw! pues su sugnificado es**

**Roz (romano)= rosa**

**Ghrian(irlandes)=sol**

**Blauw(holandes)= Azul**

**y supongo q se dieron cuena de que aqqui aparecen los personjes de ¡soul eater Not!, no se si ya han leido el manga, pero esta bueno! llego a 11 capitulos!**

**pero en español, tiene mas pero no esta traducida u.u**

**mmm pues el proximo capi, lo estoy aciendo ahora pero voy casi en la mitad **

**bueno me voy**

**an-chan**

**fuera**

**nya~**

* * *

**para los que esperan el proximo capi de ''connected souls (kidxchrona)'' lo estare subiend dentro de unos dias**

* * *

**¿review?**

**(recibo tomatazos, fideos, amenasas de muerte, gritos de desesperacion, cuchillos, entre otros menos...un exaclibur, si me lo dan se los regreso con su clon XD)**


End file.
